


Inner Pain

by Satoru0829



Category: Loveless
Genre: Bad Ending, Conversations, Implied Relationship, M/M, Tragedy without Plot, Trashy Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/Satoru0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last time to talk... before death tears them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Pain

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is totally plotless tragedy stuff. And it was... uhm... beta-read by my mother. ^^' You've been warned.

"No...! Youji, no!" A loud sob was about to leave Natsuo's mouth, but he could hold back at last minute.

Youji's voice sounded weak and if he was about to stop breathing. Well, in a way he was. "Natsuo... I don't know myself how it could turn out this way." He paused for a couple of seconds. "I hope you won't miss me too badly."

With his heart feeling as if it would break his ribs in a second, Natsuo squeezed his Sacrifice's hand. "Don't tell me you believe that stupid shit, of course I'll miss you! You're the only one who makes my life worth living!"

"We have to give up and let go off each other sometime." Youji sighed heavily. "It's the circle of... life..."

"But that damn circle shouldn't have closed that fast!!," Natsuo yelled out more loudly than he wanted. "Please just don't speak so much... I don't want you to leave me...! Youji, I love you!!" Tears swelled up his throat again after he said that one sentence he always wanted to tell his Sacrifice. The purple haired boy's face was a terrible sight, blushing heavily and with a teary emerald eye.

Youji reached out and softly stroked Natsuo's cheek. "That's so pleasant to hear, Natsuo. I love you, too..."

"So stay with me!" Natsuo gently pressed his lips onto Youji's for a short moment.

"I... Natsuo, I can't. Renunciation is the biggest proof of love, right?" There was no more time left for Natsuo to answer before his Sacrifice turned quiet forever.

The Fighter kept sitting there, still holding Youji's hand. Finally he broke the silence by whispering in an oddly dull voice: "Right..."


End file.
